


Quarrel of Love

by lost_and_mental



Category: Uncatergorized
Genre: I, Lovers, Lovers Quarrel, M/M, Songfic, apologize, don't, i dont apologize, m/m - Freeform, original - Freeform, otherwise, quarrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_and_mental/pseuds/lost_and_mental
Summary: Two lovers had a quarrel, will they break up? Or will they make up by song's end? Or was it all merely a dream in the recollection of one of the former pair?Songfic! Song: I don't apologize by Otherwise





	Quarrel of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot story. It was created in an attempt to get my writing groove back. Also, this is the first time that I have created something that didn't have to do with some sort of fandom. I am fan-fiction writer normally... But I am trying to expand my wings a bit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights to the song belong to the band Otherwise and their recording companies. I do not make money from this story, it is purely for reading enjoyment purposes only.

Axel paced the medium sized apartment back and forth. He would stop occasionally and stare out the windows of the city view below him. Laying his forehead against the cool glass, he let the scene replay in his mind. He couldn't get the words that were spoken out of his head. 

:Begin Flashback:

/No I don't apologize, For taking back the life that I deserve, It's like we took a thousand pictures, Just to watch them burn, And with every moment wasted,/  
/It doesn't feel like anything was learned, After the fall.../

“Damien, please... wait... Let me explain...” Axel pleaded with his lover.

/I'd rather be blind than to see your eyes, I'd rather be deaf than to hear your lies/  
/I'd rather be broke than to sell my soul, I gave you my all, but you'll never know.../

“No, Axel. This time I don't care about any of your so called explanations.” Damien stated coldly. He'd had it this time. No more lies, no more secrets. He didn't want to be with someone that could so easily blur the lines of what was right and wrong in a relationship.

/No, I'm not gonna hurt anymore, I've already walked through that door, All of this time, could've moved on, Should've known better than this, And I hope it hits you right between the eyes, I don't apologize...../

No, Axel wasn't going to apologize for his actions this time. He just wanted a chance to explain what had happened. It wasn't completely his fault. The other guy was at fault just as much as he. 

Damien was packing his things after finding his lover with another man. This was the last straw. They had been through worse before but Damien was tired of it all now. He didn't want anymore to do with the hurt, pain and feelings of rejection. Wasn't he alone good enough?

Axel tried to stop the packing. He unpacked everything that the other packed. He couldn't just stand by and watch the love of his life walk out on him. They could get through this he was certain of it. They had been through rougher patches and had such wonderfully good times together when not quarreling. He just had to find the right words to say. But the words wouldn't come to him. “Damien... please....” 

/Should've known better than this, And I hope it hits you right between the eyes/  
/I don't apologize, No, I don't apologize/

Damien stopped what he was doing and looked sternly at Axel. “Axel.... Stop it.. We've been through this before... I'm leaving... But the difference is this time... There will be no convincing me to come back. This is the end of us.” The tone of voice was cold, and full of raw emotion. It was all he could do to keep from breaking down and just stay.

“I don't want this to be the end.... I want to make this right... I'm not the only person at fault here... I told that other guy that I was taken.. Happily so..” Axel continued to plead. He had was on the verge of tears himself. 

/It's like we took a thousand pictures, Just to watch them burn.../

:End Flashback:

Tears were silently falling down his cheeks, as Axel continued to stare at the skyline. He wasn't sure what to do to get his lover, and best friend back into his life. If he only had made more of a stance of being happily taken. He couldn't find a better soul mate if he tried. 

It was there that he was still standing and crying over his loss, when the door creaked open. Damien took a moment to really take in the scene before him. Why did he always have to leave so dramatically? Were they doomed to repeat history over and over again? Why am I still standing in the hallway? 

A mental shake of the questions plaguing him and he stepped forward. Setting his bag down and keys on the nearby end table. He closed the door and took steps towards his best friend in the whole world. “Axel... my dear sweet Axel...” he spoke softly. He didn't want to spook the man.

Axel turned sharply and stared blankly. Was he really seeing this? Was Damien back to talk things over? Or was he back just to get more of his things? He used the back of his hands to wipe away tears that had already dried. “...Damien?...” he said with a question in his timid voice. 

Damien had been gone for 3 days this time. Normally he would have been back within hours, or with the coming of the new day. However, this cheating situation required a little more thought and compromise on his part. He couldn't just make up his mind as easily as usual. “Yes, my love. I am here. I won't apologize for the way I left... but maybe we can still get through this.” He promised as strong arms wrapped around Axel, and he nuzzled the other's neck.


End file.
